Little Love of Venus
by Gamer95
Summary: Mina is feeling lonely, being on tour all the time making her too busy to keep in touch with her friends. She wants someone to love... She gets her wish, but not romantically. Instead, she finds something she treasures even more than a boyfriend...Her very own adopted son. [Co-written with Bucio]
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet afternoon in England, specifically in its suburbs. In a small part of town, Privet Drive, a young woman was trying to take a walk and go unnoticed.

Her name? Mina Aino a Japanese Idol with a successful career, fruit of the effort made to achieve her dream. However, she was far from just a singer. She was also a great hero. The soldier of love and beauty. She was Sailor Venus.

She, along with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts, had defeated the threat of Sailor Galaxia five years prior, obtaining a time of peace, aside from the occasional Youma, which was nothing the girls couldn't handle.

"Two weeks and not a single Youma attack! It's so nice to finally have some peace..." Minako said.

The reason for her visit to London was for the wedding of her friends Alain and Katherine. Although she initially was in love with Alain (in her time as Sailor V) at the end she understood that whom he loved was Katherine and she decided to let him go, and not to come between them.

It was not until sometime later when Sailor Venus appeared alongside other Sailors that Katherine recognized her, and looking to talk to her and make peace, as both Alain and Katherine missed her reprising their friendship.

It was because of this that years later, Mina was invited to the wedding, and was off to meet her friends during their special moment. It really was a blessing. She loved being a singer and all, but it was hard work. It was nice to finally have some time off, and what better way to do that than with a beautiful wedding?

"I remember how long it took for Katherine to finally get Alain out on a date." Mina told her companion, a white cat in her arms. "Alain is very handsome...But so, SO clueless." Mina giggled.

"She dropped hints like crazy, and it still took him almost a year to finally get the hint!" said a cheerful Mina "It'll be so nice to see them again...And get some rest, too...That last tour was really exhausting... "She said, sighing softly.

Not that Mina was complaining. She loved her career. It was one of her biggest dreams come true, and she enjoyed every moment of it, but lately she was feeling that something was missing, despite having everything.

"Do you ever wonder how the other girls are taking achieving their dreams?" The cat in her arms, actually her faithful adviser and friend, Artemis, an advisor of the Silver Millennium, from the planet Mau. Mina was lost in thought, and didn't respond. "Mina, you've been spacing out very frequently. Are you all right? "said Artemis, concerned lately by her demeanour.

"Oh! Sorry...Um...I don't know, Artemis...I've been so busy with my tours this year I've barely had any time to contact the girls." Minako said, annoyed by this "Oh! Did Luna tell you anything about them during your last date with her? "Minako said, recovering a bit to tease Artemis, regarding his relationship with Luna, the Mau advisor of Serena, aka Sailor Moon.

Blushing, Artemis responded. "W-Well, Ami's almost completed her studies at her mother's clinic, Rei is still taking care of the temple Hikawa, and Lita just opened a small restaurant." To that, Mina's eyes sparkled in delight. Lita's food was exquisite. Mina mentally made herself a promise to make time to visit her - and eat her cooking, incidentally –

"And our future kings, Serena and Darien?" She asked.

"Darien is starting to work in a prestigious clinical and Serena was pretty worked in her career of fashion designer, and her relationship with Darien, replacing all the time lost due to Sailor Galaxia" said Artemis.

"Well, at least she can enjoy a secure and stable relationship..." sighed Mina, who had not had much luck in that regard, because her career did not give her much time, on top of the curse that made her Danburite, in her final battle. She had to put her duty as a Sailor Scout above finding love...

"You keep thinking about Danburite, right?" Asked Artemis, knowing how much it affected Mina to talk about it.

"Yes" answered Mina sadly. "I begin to think that the last thing he said were not only words of bitterness and truth...I'm starting to think they were a curse. In all this time, I still haven't found love, and it's even harder now that I'm an Idol. No one really loves me. They just want to take advantage of my fame..." Mina was crestfallen. "I guess...I'm just kinda lonely..." She explained while passing by a seemingly normal suburban neighbourhood with houses perfect and equal to each other.

"Don't worry, Mina...I'm sure there's someone out there for you." said Artemis, trying to calm her "Besides, it's not as if romance is the only kind of love out there. You can have the love of a good friend, for example." Artemis encouraged. Mina smiled.

"Thanks, Artemis. You always know what to say."

"You're welcome."

The two passed by Number 4 Privet Drive...

What none of them suspected, is how right Artemis was... Mina was about to find the most important person in her life, though not in the way she would have expected...

Suddenly, passing by in front of the seemingly ordinary house, Artemis' instincts as magical animal and the Sailor skills of Mina let them know there was something wrong there...

"Huh? What in the world is that?" Artemis said to Mina, feeling the air felt quite a bit heavier in front of Privet Drive 4 He looked up to Mina, who seemed rather dizzy just being near the area. "You feel it too?"Artemis asked, seeing her reaction.

"Um...Am I not supposed to?" Asked an astonished and dizzy Mina. Artemis closed his eyes.

"Near this house there is a kind of magical barrier, protecting the place, but I'm surprised it affects you because ..." Artemis silently opened his eyes, surprised when he realized what it was.

"Artemis?" Asked a worried Mina, concerned by the reaction of her friend.

"It is not possible that they still use such a heinous barrier!" Said Artemis "That barrier is a Blood Ward, and it especially affects you, as the Warrior of Venus, because they are based on love, among which inhabit the home the barrier surrounds, but seeing your reaction is the opposite, indicating a buildup of hatred and resentment toward the person who the barrier is anchored for. "said a worried Artemis" and that one may be in grave danger!"

Before Mina could say anything, they hear a piercing cry of pain coming from the house. It was a child...Mina gasped in horror at the terrible sound...and her eyes narrowed dangerously. It was time to transform...

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!", In a flash of light, Mina became the stylized form of the Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus, who along with Artemis, ran to the house to see what was happening. Venus peeked through a window, and froze to the spot in horror at what she saw.

When the blonde young woman looked through the window, the sight she was greeted with filled her with all sorts of emotions, not one of them positive. Anger. Heartbreak. Confusion. Pure, undiluted hatred.

Hatred directed at the man who was currently in the process of beating a little boy, who looked to be around his toddler years, with a board full of rusty nails, drawing blood with every blow.

Being the sailor of love, Mina had a very kind heart. Seeing a child so young suffering so much awakened something inside her. Something more powerful than the powers of any sailor scout.

"M-Mina...?" Artemis breathed at his charge's demeanour.

Sailor Venus wasted not another moment. With an enraged roar, she leapt at the window, and with one swift kick, it shattered, allowing her to sail through and land on the floor in a crouching position, getting the attention of the obese man.

Vernon was in the process of his daily beating of the freak, because Dudley had told him Harry had failed to complete his chores. Harry had tried to explain that Dudley had ruined all of his hard work. That was a mistake, as the angry Vernon decided to "give him his due".

Vernon had started to grow bored with the board, and was about to start hitting him with a cricket bat, when suddenly heard the window shatter. Vernon whipped around, and went pale, recognizing the figure that came through it.

"YOU! MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU HIT A HELPLESS CHILD!" Mina shouted. She was angry. It seemed impossible for her to be this angry... neither Negaverso or Sailor Galaxia had provoked a strong reaction from her...

"S-ssailor V?!" stuttered a surprised Vernon.

"I'm a Sailor Scout fighting for love and beauty. I am Sailor Venus and I'll kick your ass in the name of Venus!"

Normally, Sailor Venus would have used one of her energy attacks. Against scum like this man, though, it wasn't worth the effort. That's why she instead opted to pounce on him and barrage him with a series of powerful punches to his meaty face.

Artemis knew what she would want him to do, so he ran to check on the child, unsettled by the brutality of the sailor scout's demeanour.

When he got to the child, he felt disgust flow through his veins and thought that Mina was entirely justified in what she was doing to Vernon.

The little boy's limbs were broken, bent at odd angles. His body was leaking blood, and was covered in bruises, puncture wounds, lacerations, and he swore he even saw some raw muscle and even a little bone sticking out.

Mina would be devastated to see the extent of the injuries...

Usually, Artemis would keep to his shape of a cat, to avoid attention. However, due to circumstances, he decided to use his human form to help the poor creature before his eyes.

Given what he began to change shape, with the white cat disappearing and appearing a tall, slender man with white hair, a crescent symbol on his forehead.

Artemis approached Harry and picked him up, trying to hold him without hurting him, and began to treat the injuries with the little healing magic he knew, surprised to see how quickly it took effect. He watched as the more serious wounds disappeared. He would live, but he was still in need medical attention.

Depositing him gently on the ground, Artemis turned to grab the attention of Sailor Venus, who was in the process of giving the whale with feet the beating of a lifetime.

Artemis couldn't help but grimace. The fat man was already in almost as bad a shape as the unconscious child was...

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Mina screeched as she continued to beat Vernon. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST EVIL MONSTERS I'VE EVER FOUGHT!" Vernon was unconscious at this point, and unable to hear her. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY-"

"MINA!" Artemis called out. Mina froze.

"What is it?" She all but spat.

"I understand your anger...But he's had enough now. What's important is the child." Mina took a deep breath, then rose to her feet and approached her guardian. Her expression of anger faded, and gave way to a teary-eyed, worried one.

"...Can I hold him?" She asked softly. Artemis smiled.

"Well, of course. I tried to heal his wounds as best as possible." Sailor Venus looked down. If Artemis had reverted to his human form, then the child's injuries must have been abysmal...

"Although I am surprised how quickly it worked, you still have to get him out of here, to get better treatment." Mina nodded and accepted Harry when Artemis handed him to her.

Carefully, Sailor Venus collected little Harry in her arms, surprised at how light he was. Tears in her eyes, she began stroking his face and hair, feeling a peculiar lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

The gestures jarred Harry from his unconscious state. Weakened, Harry looked up, and was surprised to not feel much pain. Then he realized that he was in someone's arms...He looked up, and saw the gentle and beautiful face of Mina. He blinked, then softly asked one question. "Are...Are you an angel?"

Mina's eyes widened, and she teared up, smiling warmly at the little boy.

"No, sweetie." She said gently, holding him tighter. "I'm not an angel."

"Oh...Um...Are you sure? You're pretty like an angel..."

"Awwwww...You're sweet..." Mina giggled softly. "And sooooo cute..." Harry blushed.

"I-I'm not that cute...Uncle Vernon says I'm ugly..."

Artemis shook his head, seeing that the poor child's abuse was not only physical but also psychological. Mina bit her lip and held Harry as tightly as she could without causing him physical harm.

"The fat pile of blubber over there is your uncle, right, sweetheart?" Mina asked Harry, who nodded shyly in response. Venus smiled gently. "Please don't think such horrible thoughts about yourself. You're the most beautiful little boy I've ever seen in my life." She gently held Harry's head against her chest.

Overcome with fatigue, Harry snuggled deeper into the warm arms of Mina, hoping that this was not a dream.

"Go ahead and rest, sweetie." Mina cooed softly. "You need it."

"B-But...My chores...I have to redo them-"

"Shhhh." Mina replied softly. "No. You don't. You don't have to these peoples' chores for them ever again. Do you wanna know why?" Harry looked at her nervously.

"Wh-Why?" He asked softly. Mina smiled and gently held her forehead against his own.

"Because I'm going to take care of you from now on." She replied in a soothing tone of voice before planting a gentle kiss on the little boy's forehead.

Harry blushed slightly at the kiss, before fully relaxing and falling into a peaceful slumber. Mina turned to the door to get him out of this horrible place, but not before she cast a look of hatred and deep resentment toward the unconscious body of Vernon.

Artemis, to guess her intentions advised "I'm tempted to allow you to go through with it, but this is probably best left to the legal authorities." Mina sighed, then ended her transformation of Sailor Venus. Careful not to wake Harry, she pulled her cell phone from her purse.

"I see you're asking Alain and Katherine for help." Artemis observed. Mina nodded in response and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Came the reply of a female voice.

"Katherine, it's...it's me...Mina...I'm so, SO sorry to ask this during your honeymoon...But I need your help. Both you and Alain..."


	2. Chapter 2

The last hours had passed quickly to Mina after they had left the Dursleys. She was sitting with Harry and Artemis, who was back in his cat form, to await the arrival of her friends.

Vernon and Petunia had been arrested while Harry and Mina had gotten into the ambulance. They were now in the hospital, Harry in a bed.

Mina watched over Harry in his hospital bed, Artemis perched on the bed next to him. After the heat of the moment had passed, her mind had fully processed what had been happening to the sweet, adorable little boy on the bed. The fact that an innocent child could suffer so much was too much, and it drove her to tears. She knelt by his bedside, his hand clasped in hers, and sobbed miserably for what felt like hours.

"I've never been so mad...Not even at Sailor Galaxia... Artemis... why? How can a normal human be so much crueller than the monsters me and my friends have fought?" Mina asked her companion, remembering the diagnostics.

Had it not been for the assistance from Artemis and the mysterious way in which the child's body seemed to be healing, the situation would be much worse. Even so, the poor boy had symptoms of malnutrition for his short stature, and there was not one part of his skin that was not, cut, burned, or marked in some way. To make matters worse, an X-ray had revealed that he was also suffering major internal bleeding and broken bones.

"I understand it no more than you do, Mina..." Artemis replied solemnly. "It is a terrible thing that man has done... But he's in good hands now. I know you will be the ideal mother for a child such as this." Mina blushed and smiled at the thought.

"His mother..." She breathed. She would be lying if she said the thought didn't appeal to her. The idea of taking care of him, making sure he was eating, singing him lullabies at night, comforting him when he was sad... She was beginning to feel rather giddy at the thought of it.

"And you will not be alone." stated Artemis, seeing some doubt in her eyes. "You have my full support, and that of Luna, and I'm sure the girls will not hesitate to help with the little guy." This contributed to further encourage Mina to go through with her desire to adopt Harry.

"Yes. You're right. He's going to have the best childhood ever. I'll make sure of it." Mina turned to Artemis with a grateful smile. "I'll bet Katherine and Alain can help me become his mother very soon." She then adopted a bitter expression. "And make sure the fat bastard stays put away for a long, long time..."

She heard a soft whimper, and looked down to the unconscious Harry. He seemed to be suffering a nightmare, as his face was contorted in fear and he was shaking, tossing and turning slightly.

Instincts took over, and the blonde tightened her grip on the little boy's hand. "Shhhh..." She whispered in his ear as she stroked his head. "It's okay. It's over now." Her actions seemed to have an immediate calming effect on the boy. He hugged her arm as he slept.

While in his dreams, Harry relived again and again the constant beatings, abuse and insults he received from the Dursleys, wishing with all his heart that someone could help him.

And in that moment, he felt a warm sensation. Loving, protective..., This helped him get into a more restful sleep. The feeling...It was what he would imagine having a mother felt like...He swore he could hear the soft, tender voice of a woman whispering in his ear, telling him it was okay, that he was safe, that his pain and misery was all over now... The little boy whispered one thing in his sleep.

"Mommy..."

Mina swore she heard the little boy whisper something under his breath. She wasn't sure what it was, but for some reason, it envoked a feeling of warmth and love inside of her.

Even though she had just met him, she knew she already loved him, like a mother would.

At that time, Artemis decided to remind Mina of one very important detail.

"On one hand, you don't have to worry about the economic aspect of raising the poor boy, as you're really quite well off... But how will you raise him? I mean, to help this little boy, you'll need to give him all the love and attention you can, and you have such a busy schedule... When you start your next tour and presentations, what will happen to him then?"

Mina looked down at the little boy sadly and stroked his face.

"...I could always bring him with me when I'm on tour...But...How would he make friends...?"

"Well, for one thing, when you can't be by his side, you have a crew that could support you... And it's not as though he's the only child on board. After all, there are members of your crew that bring their children along with them."

"Yes! You're right!" responded a livelier Mina. "My makeup artist and stylist brought their kids with them in our last tour, and it didn't seem too complicated...And I could keep an eye on him all the time!"

"You'd have to talk to your agent, then to your team. Then there's the issue of the paparazzi and the press..."

Mina's eyes glimmered with excitement. She was going to make this work. She was going to have this little boy as her child. And nothing was going to stop her.

Then followed a series of calls between Mina and her manager, Azusa, to explain the situation and decide the best course of action, because the news that such a famous celebrity like Mina adopting a child would be a bomb. There was no telling how it could affect her career. Despite these risks, Mina did not budge from her determination to raise the little boy.

"I don't care what anyone says." Mina said firmly. "I'm adopting this little boy, and no one is going to tell me otherwise."

"But Mina...Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Mina replied. "The little boy needs someone to love him...And...I do love him!"

With a sigh of resignation, Azusa continued. "Well, you know that you have my support, but I need every detail about him." Azusa said with a tone of no discussion. Mina began to tell her the story of how Harry had been rescued, and what happened to the Dursleys.

"Now I know why you want to help him..." Azusa said sadly. "Does he have a name?"

Mina blinked, then realized she had forgotten something very important.

"Oh dear...I didn't get his name before he fell unconscious..." She said sheepishly.

"I don't think we can go through the procedures without knowing his name." Was Azusa's reply.

Just then, Harry stirred, showing signs of awakening. "Ooh! Azusa? He's waking up now. I'll find out his name...Talk to you later!" And with that, she hung of the phone, ignoring the call of "Mina, wait-"

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he found himself looking at a small white cat. He cringed and closed his eyes in fear.

"Don't be scared." Harry's eyes opened once more at the familiar voice. He looked up to see the blonde woman who had saved him kneeling by his bedside, smiling warmly at him. "Artemis is a good kitty."

"I told you not to call me that." Artemis replied indignantly. Harry's eyes widened upon seeing a talking cat. Mina rolled her eyes at the cat's response.

"M-Miss? Am...Am I still dreaming?" Harry asked softly. Mina smiled.

"No, sweetheart. You're not dreaming. What gave you that idea?"

"Th-This has to be a dream...Cats don't talk...and pretty people don't talk to people like me nicely..."

Mina giggled at his words.

"You're so sweet." She said softly. "Don't worry, sweetie. This is really happening. You're out of that terrible place, and we're here to get your owies better." She bent over and kissed his forehead. "Now lie down and relax."

Harry lied back down, and looked curiously over to Artemis, who smiled.

"Hello, there. My name is Artemis. What's yours?"

"M-My name is Harry, sir..." Mina was unable to contain herself. She let out a squeal of delight.

"SO ADORABLLLLLLE!" She gushed before kneeling by Harry's side. "Hi, sweetie. I'm Mina. I'm the one who's gonna take care of you from now on."

Harry looked up at Mina, as if she had grown seven heads.

"H-Huh?" He asked, unsure if he had heard correctly. Mina giggled.

"I said I'm going to take care of you." She said.

"What? Why? I'm a freak. Everyone hates me. You should be hitting me, not wanting to take care of me..."

Mina and Artemis exchanged a glance and sighed sadly. Then, Mina sat on the bed with Harry and pulled him into a loving, motherly embrace. "No, honey..." She whispered in his ear with a syrupy sweet tone. "You're NOT a freak. The freak is the man that did this to you...Anyone who would hurt a cutie like you is a freak. But it's okay now. Don't think about that man, or anything he told you, because it's not true. And I won't do anything to hurt you..."

Harry looked down. "D-Do I still have to cook dinner and clean your house and garden?"

Mina frowned. "Well of course not." She said gently.

"But what do I have to do? I have to earn my keep...I can't be useless or you'll throw me out on the streets..."

Mina's shoulders sagged, and she held him tighter and gave him a sad smile.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." She said softly. "Just keep being adorable."

"Y-You really won't leave me?" Harry asked. Mina kissed his cheek.

"I promise I'll always be there for you." She said gently before giggling. "And what kind of superhero would I be if I couldn't keep that promise?" She said with a wink.

"S-Superhero...?" Harry said, confused. Mina smirked, then gently placed him down on his bed and climbed out, before activating her powers. Harry blinked when he saw his new caretaker was now wearing a sailor shirt, an orange miniskirt, and orange flat shoes.

"Yes, Harry. Superhero. I am a Sailor Scout, fighting for love and beauty. I am Sailor Venus, and I will take care of you in the name of Venus!" She said in a playfully dramatic voice.

Harry teared up slightly. A superhero had come to his rescue, and she was going to take care of him... Venus saw his tears, and frowned before approaching. She got back in the bed with him, and held him in her arms, gently rocking him to and fro while softly humming Moonlight Destiny, one of her hits, in his ear.

The sound of her soft, soothing voice made Harry drowsy. Snuggling in closer and clutching at the shirt of her sailor's uniform, he rested his head on her chest, and was asleep in the span of ten seconds. As soon as he was asleep, he raised his tiny fist to his mouth and began to suck his thumb, his other hand still clutching at Sailor Venus.

Mina's heart melted at the sight. She had never, in her life, seen something so beautiful and adorable...She made herself a promise. She would gladly give up everything, even her life, in order to see Harry living the happy life that he deserved.

Her cell phone rang, and she answered it, blushing when she remembered she had hung up on Azusa. "Sorry, Azusa..." She said sheepishly. "My son woke up...But he's asleep again...But...I found out my new baby boy's name is Harry. Harry Aino..."

"Good." Azusa replied, the sound of a pen writing on paper audible over the receiver. "Little Harry's in good hands."

"I'm glad you think so." Mina responded proudly.

"All right, I'll draft a note to send to the press...And you should let your parents know they're grandparents now. The press might seek them out too." Azusa said in an amused tone.

Mina giggled. "Of course! I'll tell my parents right away! Thanks, Azusa!" And with that, Mina hung up the phone.

"I'm sure your parents will be thrilled to finally have a grandchild." Artemis said warmly.

"Yeah." Mina replied fondly.

The sounds of approaching footsteps were heard. Mina chose that moment to ditch her Sailor Venus uniform and transform back to her regular clothes. The door opened, revealing Katherine and Alain.

"Hey there, Mina. How are you? How's our little friend doing?" Alain asked as Katherine and Mina exchanged a one-armed hug, Mina unwilling to put Harry down when he was all cuddly in her arms.

"We're both fine, thank you." Mina replied with a smile. "This is Harry." Katherine noted the amount of affection Mina said the little boy's name with. "It's a miracle he's doing as well as he is after what those MONSTERS did to him..." She then proceeded to explain to her friends everything Harry suffered thanks to Vernon Dursley. "And to make things even worse, the monster put horrible thoughts in the poor baby's head. He thinks he's a freak, and no one will ever love him...He thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved..." After she finished those words, she sobbed softly and pressed her forehead against Harry's own, looking mournfully into his eyes. The two officers of the law looked at Harry sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Mina." Alain said, anger evident in his tone. "We'll do everything we can to make sure that bastard NEVER gets out of jail."

"That's right. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Katherine agreed, putting on her best "big sisterly" voice to calm Mina.

Mina bit her lip, then cried louder.

"It was awful...It looked like the man was actually trying to kill him...He's so tiny...He's lucky he survived a beating like that..."

It caused the two officers great sorrow to see someone as happy and lively as Mina so effected by this, but they understood why she was so upset.

"Hey...Don't think about that. What's important is that he's safe now, and he's got another chance at a new life, all thanks to you." Katherine said gently before wrapping her arms around her friend. Alain placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right. We'll help both of you get through this." He said.

"Thanks, guys..." Mina sniffled. "It means so much to have you here with me..."I also need you to put in a good word with the adoption agency so I can secure the little angel's future." Katherine blinked.

"You mean..."

"Yes. I want to adopt him, and give him all the love and care a sweetheart like him deserves."


	3. Chapter 3

The process of adoption had been slightly complex, being an international adoption and all, but thanks to her lawyer, and the recommendation of Katherine, and advice from Alain, after a mere two months, Mina was now the proud mother of Harry Potter, and she couldn't be more delighted.

She had left it up to Azusa to break the news to the public in any way she saw fit. After all, she saw no reason to keep her sweet baby boy a secret. She trusted her to showcase that she had adopted Harry for the right reasons, and not to gain more fame. She took a cute picture of Mina holding Harry lovingly in her arms like a mother would an infant while Harry looked up at her adoringly, and sent that picture to a small-time magazine, hoping that the news would come out gradually.

The news slowly became more and more well known, and it shocked a lot of people. Including the Sailor Scouts...

_And so..._

Serena, AKA, Sailor Moon, sat at her kitchen table, happily eating her breakfast. "Luna, can you be awesome and turn on the TV for me?" Luna rolled her eyes in response.

"Honestly, Serena, you really must stop treating me like an obedient housepet."

"Great, thanks!" The cat groaned in exasperation as she went to hit the power button. She did so, and the news channel flicked on. Serena raised the glass of milk to her lips...

And immediately saw the screen, which contained the picture of Mina lovingly cradling the delighted Harry.

"PFFFFFFT!" Luna was promptly met with a facefull of milk from Serena's mouth.

"Disgusting, Serena! Mind where you're spitting!" The feline snapped, shaking the white liquid from her fur. "Why would you even spit that, anyway?" Serena's eyes were glued to the news station, which was still focusing on the whole Harry case. She shakily pointed at the screen.

Luna's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Well, I think that's just wonderful." She said happily. "That child is in very good hands indeed."

"But...I never would have expected her to adopt a child!" Serena exclaimed. "She's...She's...Yeah, okay, she's perfect for it...But still!"

"Calm down, Serena. There's nothing to be excited about. You just said yourself that you believe Mina is capable of raising the poor dear, and I'm certain she had a valid reason for taking on the role of mother." Serena was still stunned by the news...then noticed something.

"Luna, why aren't you surprised?" Luna blinked, then looked away guiltily. "Ah-ha! You know something I don't! Artemis told you about it, didn't he?"

Luna looked down with a small blush. "Well...Yes, Artemis DID tell me ahead of time-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Serena demanded with a pout.

"Well, it never actually came up-"

"Who cares? One of my best friends has a son now! I should've known about it from one of my other friends who knew, not the news channel!" She huffed and turned away from Luna with her arms crossed. "You're so mean, Luna!"

Luna sighed in resignation. "It's because I never had an opportunity to bring it up. Artemis said that Mina wanted to explain the news to you and the other scouts." Serena sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry." She hugged the cat. "Still, though...This is big, big, big, big, BIG news. One of my best friends is a mom now. I wonder why she did it..."

"I wonder if the other scouts have heard." Luna mused.

"Maybe..." Serena replied.

Meanwhile...

Ami pulled up the news website on her laptop to see what had been going on before she left for work.

"Minor car accident...Wait...Mina...? A little boy? Oh my..."

The surprised Ami checked over the details of the news. It was quite intriguing...one of her friends had adopted a foreign child!

She was about to dial Serena and the others, when she realized she was running late for work. She closed her laptop and headed out to her car, deciding to text Serena and the others later to meet at Lita's restaraunt to discuss it. One this was certain...Mina's new son was so cute...

Meanwhile...

Rei kneeled down and picked up the newspaper with an impassive look on her face. She opened it to the front page...and blinked in surprise when she saw that Mina had decided to adopt a little boy.

"Huh...I wasn't expecting to see that today..." She looked at it for a few moments before shrugging. "Well, he's a cute little guy...She could use someone besides Artemis in her life... I wonder if Luna would know more about this..." Shrugging, she decided to talk to the others about it later as she returned to the duties the temple required her to do.

Meanwhile...

It was a busy day in the small restaraunt Lita worked in. It was tiring, but fulfilling. While she was on break, she overheard some of the customers talking about a magazine article. Something about Mina...and...a little boy...?

"Can you believe it?" One of the customers gushed. "Mina's son is sooo cute!" Lita's eyes widened. Son? Had Mina...? Wordlessly, she approached the girls at the table.

"Um...Excuse me, can I take a look at that magazine please?" She asked politely. One of the girls smiled.

"Of course!" She handed the magazine to the woman, who accepted it gratefully as the women continued to gush over how adorable Harry was.

Lita took the magazine with a raised brow, and her eyes widened. "Whoa...Mina..." She breathed. "I didn't expect that out of you..." She smiled. "Good for you, girl. You'll be the perfect mother." She felt her heart warm up knowing for a fact that Mina would be the most loving mother she could possibly think of.

Meanwhile, the outers are learning the news as well...

"Can...you believe this?" Haruka asked her girlfriend as they watched the news channel review Mina's adoption of Harry.

"No. I can't. ...How can a child possibly be that adorable?" Haruka shook her head and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Do you think they're really ready?" The tomboy asked, concern evident in her tone.

"Relax, Haru." Michiru replied calmly. "They're all adults now. They can make their own decisions. And Mina's always been a sweet girl. I'm sure she'll take good care of him. Who knows? Maybe she took him in because he needed help? I mean, would you have abandoned such a cutie?" Haruka blushed and looked away.

The tomboy crossed her arms and muttered "No..." under her breath.

"Exactly." Michiru said with a closed-eyed smile as she clapped a hand over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Whatever..." Haruka muttered.

Just then, pre-teen Hotaru and Setsuna entered, the former greeting her "parents". They saw the looks on the two women's faces.

"Oh? Has something happened?" Setsuna asked. Haruka nodded.

"You're not gonna believe what Mina's done." She said.

"Is it about her son, Harry?" Setsuna asked. Haruka looked at her fellow scout in shock as Michiru raised a brow.

"So you know about it?" Setsuna nodded. Michiru raised a brow. "And will he be part of our future?"

"Well...that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Setsuna replied mysteriously as she left the room to get something to eat. Haruka facepalmed, and Michiru watched after Setsuna curiously, getting the feeling there was something she wasn't telling them...


	4. Chapter 4

Mina had been spending the past week preparing to bring Harry back to Japan with her. She couldn't wait for him to meet her parents face to face. She had told them about Harry, and while at first they were surprised, they fully supported her decision, and were incredibly excited to meet their grandson.

After she had carried out the adoption, much of her time was spent caring for Harry, and trying to gain his trust, leaving her with precious little time to herself.

Not that she minded. Spending time with the little boy absolutely delighted her. He was so sweet, and innocent.

Harry had also taken a liking to Artemis. Many times, Mina had walked in the room to see the little boy with the cat on his lap, stroking his fur, much to the purring feline's delight. Mina found it adorable, and always giggled at the sight. Then Artemis would get embarrassed, making her laugh harder.

Currently, the two of them were sitting at the dinner table, eating their breakfast. Harry had finally stopped asking Mina if he was allowed to eat at every meal.

She and Artemis had been working hard to repair the damage the Dursleys had caused Harry. It was a slow process, but they were getting closer by the day. Mina was taking note of the things he liked and didn't like to eat, being able to tell by his subtle facial reactions.

Mina had fallen in love with him the moment she first held him in her arms, so she was determined to try her best to ensure he spent his days living in safety and happiness.

"Are the pancakes good, sweetie?" Mina asked tenderly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Th-They're delicious, Miss Mina. Thank you." He thanked Mina for the breakfast for the fifth time.

"Aw, you don't need to thank me again, dear. Once is just fine. Now you just enjoy your food, kay?" She had asked Harry to simply call her Mina countless times, but he had trouble remembering to do so most of the time, eventually causing her to give in and allow herself to be "miss Mina."

Harry, on his part, could not believe his luck. He was getting incredibly attached to Mina for being so kind and loving to him. On top of that, she was a superhero, and all children had to admire superheroes. His favourite was Sailor Venus, though he may have been a little biased in that regard... The fact that he was rescued and adopted by a real superhero didn't seem real...

He loved Mina. She had been nothing but kind to him the moment they first interacted. She fed him, she played with him, she gave him hugs and kisses, she let him sleep with her at night... She was exactly how he imagined a mother to be. He wished he could call her mommy...But he just knew that she would be furious if he did something like that. So, he instead took to calling her Mina, as she had requested. But he remained on his absolute best behaviour, hopeful that someday, he would feel safe to call her mommy and she would accept the role...

"Miss-sorry... Mina...C-Can I ask you something?" He remembered what the woman wanted him to refer to her as, and made a mental note to keep calling her as such.

"Of course, sweetheart. Ask away." Mina replied, curiousity evident in her tone.

"Um...What's Japan like?" He asked. He wanted to know a little more of the city he was going to be living in.

Mina smiled warmly. "Well, sweetie, it's not too different from England...It does have bigger cities, and we do speak a different language, but you're too little to understand the really major differences."

"Oh..." Harry said, looking down at his breakfast. "So, if you speak a different language, is that gonna make things hard for me? I...I only speak this language..." Mina giggled.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm gonna teach you proper Japanese, okay?" She also made a mental note to try to get a little help from Ami in that regard.

"Okay." Harry replied with a nod before remaining silent for several moments. "...So your job is being a superhero?" Harry wanted to know more about the woman who had quickly become the most important thing in his life.

Mina smiled warmly. "That's right." She replied. "It's my job to become Sailor Venus, so I can fight off all evil! But don't tell anyone, okay? It'll be our little secret." She said with a wink.

"Um...But...Don't people already know? Y-You still look the same when you're Sailor Venus...There's um...No mask or anything...How can people not tell?"

"Well, I did used to wear a mask...But it doesn't matter. For most people, it blurs out my face." She answered patiently. "I wonder why you could see my face clearly enough to tell I looked the same..." She shook her head. "But being Sailor Venus is just my duty. My real job is being a singer. It was my dream since I was little." She told Harry the story of all she went through to achieve her dream.

Harry was surprised. His caretaker was famous... He was about to open his mouth to express doubts over Mina's adoption of him, but remembered that she got really sad when he did that. So he clammed up.

Harry decided to ask one more time. "M-Miss Mina...?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I...I just wanna be sure...Are...Are you sure you want to adopt me...?" Mina smiled warmly.

"Of course, honey." She cooed lovingly. "I do want to."

"But...Why? Why do you want to adopt me? Please tell me...I don't understand..."

Mina sighed sadly. It sickened her...A child so emotionally damaged, he truly didn't understand the idea that anyone would ever love him...

Harry saw the sad look on her face and felt guilty for asking. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was pleasantly surprised when Mina got to her feet and held him fondly.

She looked down at him with a smile. "You want to know why I adopted you?" She said gently. Harry blinked, and nodded shyly. "Okay...It's because I love you, Harry. You're the sweetest, most adorable little boy I've ever met. I want to help you recover from your emotional trauma. I want to be the one to give you the life you deserve. The short answer...I want to adopt you because I love you. Who wouldn't love you, besides those monsters you used to live with?" She said the last sentence in a playful tone. "With your lovely messy hair..." She stirred his hair. "Or your little nose..." She gave his nose a gentle pinch. "And especially your beautiful green eyes." And with that, she covered his tiny face in a series of kisses, causing him to laugh.

"Th-Thanks, Mina..." He hugged her tightly, and wished with all his heart for the day he could finally call her mommy.

Mina smiled warmly and held her son back, running her fingers through his hair. "You're welcome, honey..." Oh how badly she wanted him to acknowledge she was his mother...

"Mina...?" Harry said softly.

"What is it, honey?" Mina replied gently.

"Will...Will you sing me a lullaby tonight?"

"Of course, sweetheart." She replied. "Not just tonight, but also tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that too."

Harry smiled up at her and rested his head on her chest. "Thank you..." He said softly. "You're the best..." Mina giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll sing you a lullaby every night for the rest of your life if you asked me to." She said tenderly.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. After all, it's my job as your mo-I uh...mean...the person who cares for you and keeps you happy." Mina said smiling, mentally scolding herself for nearly thrusting her position as mother upon him.

Harry felt his heart jump with joy, recognizing the word she had nearly said. Perhaps the day where he could call her mommy wasn't too far off after all... He snuggled into his caretaker further, wanting to savour more of the warm, loving aura she exuded.

He remembered something...His birthday was in a few months...The Dursleys had made sure he knew what day his birthday was on by being more brutal in their treatment than ever, wanting him to know that they wished he hadn't been born. But he knew Mina wouldn't hurt him, especially not on his birthday. Maybe she would even give him a present...

And maybe...that could be the day he could ask Mina for permission to call her mommy.

Artemis smiled from his spot in the hallway at the ever growing bond between mother and son that he was witnessing. These two were exactly what each other needed. Harry finally had someone to love him, and Mina's melancholy was rapidly leaving her.

Meanwhile, in a hidden magical castle, the Director of the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, mentally reviewed the events of the last two months.

He was one of the most famous wizards in the world, besides being the head of the Wizengamot - can not remember the name right - and one of the main opponents of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

and precisely related to Voldemort, was the issue that was constantly in the minds of Albus, because after that fateful Halloween, almost five years ago - Harry's age - he did what he thought convenient to ensure the protection of little Harry, the only survivor of that day.

And he had failed entirely.

After Harry had gone missing from Number 4 Privet Drive, he had gone searching for clues to his whereabouts. That's when he found the newspaper.

Apparently, a local hero had saved the Boy who Lived when she had witnessed him suffering abuse at the hands of his relatives. The hero had then passed him on to a famous singer who had happened to be on vacation in England, and the singer had decided to adopt him.

And after reading what the Dursleys were doing to him, Dumbledore was very glad she did...

Not to mention McGonagall's reaction to the news, after all, he still had the bruise on his face, because such was her rage that hit him instead of hexing him , which he had not defended because of the guilt he felt.

If anything had ever happened to the Dursleys without his knowledge and Harry were to be adopted, his original plan would be to wipe the memory of the one who had him, and place Harry in with a proper wizarding family.

But he could not do this now for two reasons. One, she was famous, so if she had suddenly lost all memory of ever adopting a child, there would be suspicion all around the world. And two...Even if she wasn't a public figure, he didn't think he would be able to find it in himself to take Harry away from her. From what he had read, this woman seemed to absolutely adore Harry... Of course, this ended up attracting further hatred towards him from Severus, who now believed she would raise him to be a "spoiled brat." Minerva had punched him in the face as well after that comment...

Still, he felt is necesarry to contact Harry's new mother. He was going to have to provide protection, and disclose proper information of Harry's wizard heritage to her. Sighing, he turned to Fawkes, his pet phoenix.

"It seems, old friend, that I will need to speak with Miss Aino, before she leaves England, to warn of the danger to young Harry," The Phoenix flew from its perch to land in front of Albus. "While outside the country will be safe, when it's time for him to enter Hogwarts, he will be in danger again, "Dumbledore said, stroking the feathers of the bird, who trilled to appease his master.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. He wasn't worried. He had heard Mina Aino was a wonderful, caring person. He knew Harry was in very good hands, indeed.

And who knows, perhaps if anything did go wrong, the famous Sailor Scouts would step in and put a stop to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina was making final preparations to return to Japan with Harry. She mentally reviewed her plans, which involved buying things for the new room for Harry in her apartment, which she had managed, with the help of her parents, who were happy do something for their new grandson, whom they hoped to meet in person at last.

Harry was sleeping peacefully at that time, in one of the rooms of the apartment that she had rented during their stay in London. It would be the next day, when they would travel back.

"At last!" Mina said, stretching her muscles. "Already finished organizing everything! We leave early tomorrow, Artemis" Mina told Artemis.

"You're all set now? Your passport and Harry?" Asked Artemis, ensuring that Mina would not forget anything.

"Yep, just need to notify the pilot of the plane of the departure time," said Mina, because thanks to Azusa, the production house of Mina, had given her a private jet, so she could travel back with Harry smoothly. She looked at her child and smiled lovingly as she knelt down and kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow, we're going to your new home, baby..." She whispered in his ear.

She turned to leave Harry's room, quietly closing the door behind her, smiling lovingly at the sleeping child before the door closed. She let out a happy sigh...then heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? Who could thatt be?" Mina said as she left the room, making sure that Harry would not wake.

"You expected visitors, Mina?" asked Artemis.

"No, I never asked anyone to come over, nor did I expect company." She replied.

"Hmm...Well, best see who it is, then."

Mina went to see who it was, and when she opened the door, she was surprised to see the strangest people she had ever seen.

The first was an old man with long white hair and beard, in an old suit of dark green color.

The second person was a woman of strict appearance and a dress that had been fashionable in Victorian times.

And the last... person...?... was what looked like a dwarf with sharp and unfriendly features.

Indeed it was a strange group.

"Yes?" asked Mina with caution

The old man smiled sadly and cleared his throat. "So you're the saviour of Harry Potter..." He said softly.

"You know Harry?" asked Mina, between intrigued and cautiously.

"We actually met his parents," replied the woman, "we are teachers of their old school. Would you allow us to enter? We would like to talk to you about some things related to little Harry."

Mina was surprised to meet people who knew Harry's parents, and thinking she could maybe find answers, let them pass.

"Okay, come in please." She said, leading them to the living room of the apartment. "And who are you?" asked Mina.

"I am Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore replied. His eyes glistened. "And it is with great sorrow that I must inform you that it was my mistake to put Harry with the Dursleys..."

'It was his fault!' Mina was furious, and was about to do something drastic, when she saw Artemis behind them, shaking his head, reminding her that she needed answers and apparently these people would give her those.

Mina sighed, regaining her calm, and asked them "And after you made such a decision, do you know what these MONSTERS did to my poor child?"

This time the woman spoke, "My name is Minerva McGonagall. And now we know," she said, glaring at Dumbledore. "But on how things happened, it was due to special circumstances related to the death of Harry's parents and the legacy of Harry" McGonagall said.

"First, let me ask you a question Miss Aino. Do you believe in magic?" Dumbledore asked.

Mina blinked and tilted her head. "Oh! Well...Yes, I do believe in magic. ...But...Why do you ask?"

"It has everything to do with the topic, for little Harry is a wizard." said McGonagall. She continued. "Harry is part of a community of people who we are able to use magic, which, for obvious reasons, is hidden from Muggles, so they do not try abusing our abilities. "

"What's a muggle? And who would try to abuse you? I imagine that you are also wizards" said Mina, surprised.

"You're right, Miss Aino, and a Muggle is a normal person who does not have own magic, and upon abuse, if they knew of our existence, would try to use us to solve all their problems with magic." replied Dumbledore.

"But...We could exchange our access to technology for your magic..." Mina replied. "Wouldn't our worlds benefit from one another?"

Smiling sadly (and rejoicing that apparently Harry was with a good person) McGonagall replied, "If only there were more people like you, Miss Aino, but unfortunately, people fear what they do not know or understand, just remember those witch hunts in the past. "

"Oh .." Mina nodded. She asked something that was bothering her regarding what they said. "OK, and what happened to Harry's parents, how did they die?"

The goblin cleared his throat. "That is quite a tale...Greetings, my dear. My name is Griphook. Allow me to explain the story of young Harry, and how he attained his scar..."

And so...

Mina was horrified about what happened to poor Harry. At least Harry's parents loved him and sacrificed themselves for him, but there was something Mina wanted to know.

"But why did that monster attack? What did he have against them? Against Harry?" Asked Mina.

Dumbledore sighed. He had thought to secrecy about the prophecy and his suspected reasons regarding Voldemort and his Horcruxes, but he was reminded about the mistakes he had made before, what happened to Ariana, what poor Harry suffered because of him; and decided to tell the truth to Mina (and McGonagall, who would know at the time), for the sake of Harry.

"He thought he had a reason, Miss Aino" Dumbledore said, surprising Mina and McGonagall, as Griphook was silent, and proceeded to explain the prophecy and how that tied the fate of Harry and Voldemort.

"And for having survived Voldemort and defeated him apparently, Harry is famous in our world, and is known as" The Boy Who Lived "," said Dumbledore, "and for that reason, to protect him, was that I decided to leave him with his relatives. That, in the end, was a terrible mistake." He said.

"Of course it was a mistake! I warned you and you would not listen Albus!" Said McGonagall angrily. Mina concluded that it was she who had left the spectacular bruise on the side of Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "I know, Minerva...I know...You keep bringing it up..."

"And I was right, and you know it!" Said McGonagall, still upset. "At least Harry no longer has to worry about Voldemort..." Mina hoped McGonagall was right. Her poor son had suffered enough.

"On that, I fear that little Harry still be in danger, because Voldemort is not dead yet," said Dumbledore visibly tired.

"What?, How is it possible!?" McGonagall and Mina said at the same time while Griphook only raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I think its because .." and Dumbledore told them about his suspicion of the Horcruxes, and that Harry was possibly one too.

Mina was absolutely horrified and trembling. How was it possible that in addition to suffering at the hands of these monsters, Harry had THAT within him?

"And there is nothing you can do to get that out of Harry? Something you can do with your magic?" Asked Mina,To which, for the second time, Griphook intervened.

"Well, the goblins may have a way..." Dumbledore snapped his head over to the goblin.

"Why were we not informed of this before?" He asked calmly.

"Because you never asked," Griphook replied calmly and continued. "Miss, I work in the Magic Bank Gringotts, and we goblins often have found valuables items converted into these monstrosities, and given that, destroying the objects is not an option, because it would mean a loss for us." Mina sighed with relief, "We have ways to transfer the piece of the soul to a worthless object to destroy it, but the problem with young Harry, is that the method has never been tested in a living being "Griphook said.

"But could you still try?" Mina asked.

"It could be possible if we had help from someone with spiritual powers, such as the legendary Mikos that exist in your country," said Griphook

And then Mina spoke excitedly, as she already knew who to ask for help ,"It's perfect !, I know a Miko and she can help us!" Mina said relieved that was a way to release Harry of that thing inside him.

"Wonderful." Griphook said. "Harry will be free of his horcrux once and for all."

"But what would be the cost of your help?" asked Mina, deducing that the aid would not be free. " Do you accept muggle money, if that's the word?" Mina, who thought she would spare no expense to help her son, said.

"As a matter of fact, Miss Aino, that's part of the reason why the good Griphook accompanied us, because Harry's parents, despite appearances, left him an inheritance and a fund for studies to cover expenses in Hogwarts, and Griphook is responsible for the account of young Harry, "Dumbledore said.

"Ok" Mina said, nodding, "...Wait, what is Hogwarts?" Mina asked curiously.

"It's the school that we hope Harry will be going to to learn how to use his magic." Dumbledore looked at Mina hopefully.

"The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts, is where we are part of the staff, and is where the children of England will receive their magical education, as in the case of Harry, since his birth was in England, he already he has a place in the school, "said McGonagall and proceeded to explain to Mina the curriculum of the school.

Artemis, meanwhile, was mentally going over everything they had learned at that meeting, planning to talk about it with the others upon their return to Japan.

"Then Miss Aino, you will allow Harry to attend Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

Mina looked down. "Hmm...I don't know...Making the trip to England every year when I have tours to be on would be a lot of trouble..."

"Please Miss Aino, let Harry attend. While placing Harry with his uncle and aunt was a mistake, for which I will always regret, I would like to at least be able to give Harry the magical education he deserves, to honor his parents." Dumbledore said, trying to convince her. "Plus, while you, if I remember correctly, will be busy on tour, Harry could be studying, learning from his legacy. And for transportation, if you are busy, we have ways of travel that would allow you to come to see Harry off when he goes to Hogwarts, and return to Japan the same day."

Mina sighed. "All right...But if he comes back to me with any complaints, any at all, he won't be going back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, and thank you Miss Aino, we promise that Harry will be in good hands." said McGonagall. "And I will personally make sure nobody bothers your child during his stay." She said with a look which made Dumbledore feel bad for Severus, knowing that if the potions master tried something, he would end up bewitched by Minerva, so he decided to talk to Severus later, for his own good.

"Then within six years, Harry will receive a letter, to tell him of his admission to Hogwarts, along with a list of what he will need." Dumbledore said, "If you like, any of us could accompany them, to advise, to buy what Harry needs."to which Mina nodded.

"Okay...But I'm gonna be there too." She said. "I wanna know what my baby's getting into."

"We wouldn't want it any other way, Miss Aino." Dumbledore said, relieved. "And thanks again for saving Harry. Professor McGonagall and I will go, as Griphook tells you about the inheritance of Harry."

"Thanks for letting us talk to you, Miss Aino." said McGonagall, showing a brief moment of shyness, which was clearly rare, Mina thought, seeing the surprised Dumbledore. "And by chance, do you have a picture of Harry with you?",.

"Sure, McGonagal sensei," Mina smiled and pulled out her cell (to the surprise of the wizards), and showed McGonagall a picture of her hugging Harry, while he was smiling happily,

McGonagall teared up. "You're taking such wonderful care of Mr. Potter...Thank you...From the bottom of my heart." McGonagall wiped the tears. "And something you will hear a lot is that he looks like his father and has his mother's eyes," which surprised Mina, happy to learn something about the parents of her son.

"Thank you Miss Aino, for making him happy. I hope you can forgive this old man, who committed the error." Dumbledore said as he also saw the photo.

Mina nodded and then McGonagall and Dumbledore left, leaving her and Artemis in the company of Griphook.

"OK, so what is there to know about Harry's inheritance?" Mina asked.

"Miss Aino, or should I say Princess Venus?" Griphook said, surprising Mina and Artemis.

"H-Huh..." Mina said softly. "Wh-What are you talking about...? I'm not-"

"I know who you are, my dear." Griphook replied.

"How did you know?" Asked Mina, almost fainting, as it was extremely rare that someone would discover her identity as Sailor Venus, and Venus reincarnated princess.

"Because my race, my dear, have skills that wizards do not. Very old skills, at that, from my ancestors dating from about the war between the Moon and Earth, ask your advisor feline, he can confirm." Griphook said, surprising Artemis.

"I suppose the jig is up, Mina..." Artemis said calmly.

"Oh. Do not worry, I do not want to cause any problems, because for me, it was also a surprise to see that the person in charge of caring for Harry Potter, was nothing less than a princess from extinct Silver Millennium." Griphook said, much to the relief of Mina and Artemis. "And we will help the princesses and Prince Endymion should they come to require it."

"Thank you, honorable Goldsmith" said Artemis. Minna nodded.

"But what about the Harry's heritage? What is there to know? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing to worry about, just that we thought appropriate that you were aware, if you needed help in expenditures to raise the young Mr Potter, but apparently that is not the case," and so Griphook explained to Mina and Artemis the inheritance of Harry, as well as how money in the wizarding world was handled, and the exchange rate between the magical world and the normal world.

"Thank you, Mr Griphook," Mina said. "So how we can contact you when we need your help to eliminate that thing inside Harry?"

Griphook raised a hand under his chin thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers. "I have an idea...Perhaps I could take aside some of my money, and purchase an owl for you two."

"An Owl?" Asked Mina.

"Yes, Miss Aino, that's the way in which wizards communicate. When you are ready, send us a message and we will have everything ready; the owl will deliver them tomorrow," said Griphook.

"Thank you," replied Mina gratefully.

"You are most welcome. Be sure to take good care of Mr. Potter." Griphook replied calmly.

"Of course," Mina said, smiling, "He is now my son after all." Griphook nodded and disappeared.

"We knew little Harry was special, but we really did not have much idea. At least I know why Harry healed so quickly." Artemis said, as he walked back to Mina after Griphook left.

"Yeah...A wizard...Who would have thought..." Mina replied. "Well, if there's one thing we can say for sure, it's that he's definitely safe from any of that Voldemort guy's followers. We've taken on cosmic threats, a few magical men can't be that hard, right?"

"Maybe, but we'd better be careful, because you heard what happened to his parents.' said Artemis. Mina nodded,"Well you have the support and help of all your friends to care for him..."

Mina went into Harry's room to check on her sleeping child. She smiled lovingly at the snoozing little child. "My little boy..." said Mina upon entering the room, approaching his bed and stroking his hair while Harry slept. "You have suffered so much... But not anymore, because I'm here to make sure you're happy." She leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, right on the scar.

Mina leaned her head on the bed, still watching Harry rest quietly. "In fact, mommy's going to be very busy these days, but it's worth it to see you happy." thought Mina, falling asleep next to her son. Artemis smiled at the sight as he stepped in. He hopped into the bed and curled on top of Harry.


End file.
